


Dress Shopping

by captainkippen



Series: tumblr oneshots [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus wears a dress, M/M, Prompt Fill, TJ asks Cyrus to prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen
Summary: anonymous asked:Hey idk if this is a weird request but I would love a tyrus fic with Cyrus in a dress. I keep seeing pictures of Raviv Ullman (Phil from Phil of the Future) in a dress and I can't stop think about how cute it would be if Cyrus was in a dress. Thanks!





	Dress Shopping

What TJ thought was going to be an incredibly boring outing turns out to be maybe the best day of his life so far. 

He’s been dragged to the mall with his mom and sister so they can get Amber a dress for prom. He’d rather not spend hours in clothes stores listening to the two of them fawn over sweetheart necklines or whatever, but it was this or spend the afternoon with his dad and his buddies. All they like to talk about is football and fishing, and they’re constantly asking TJ if he has a girlfriend yet, so when his mom had asked if he wanted to come with them to the mall TJ figured even dress shopping made a good alternative. That was a mistake. He should’ve just called Reed and Lester to see if they wanted to hang out or something instead and he’s kicking himself for not thinking of it before. He can’t even leave to go look at things for himself right now because his mom has him watching the bags while Amber tries on dress after dress and she takes pictures, lamenting about how grown up they both are now. He’s pretty sure they’re about five minutes away from actual tears. It’s far too early for these kinds of emotions. He thinks he might be about to drop dead from boredom when he hears a familiar voice and his ears prick up.

“I don’t know… do you think it’s too much?”

They’re in one of those almost-fancy dress stores that have little-raised platforms in front of mirrors on the shop floor so girls can stand up and admire themselves as they try on the dresses while staff fawn over them. TJ has been silently judging various picks from other girls while Amber is in the dressing room to amuse himself. None of these have been particularly interesting, up until now. Cyrus Goodman and his two friends, Andi and Buffy, come into view from one of the dressing rooms. Cyrus is in TJ’s homeroom, and he’s been quietly crushing on the boy since Middle School (something that his friends like to tease him about on the regular). They’ve only ever had one conversation, in which Cyrus asked TJ if he could borrow a pen, and TJ’s been head over heels since. He’s the clumsiest, cutest boy in school; loud and witty with a flair for dramatics. He makes TJ get tongue tied and dumb, and the few times he’s attempted to start a second conversation have always ended in him glaring and walking away embarrassed by himself. He’s pretty sure Cyrus thinks he hates him. Today is no exception, the only difference is that the sight of him makes TJ’s mouth go even drier than usual.

Cyrus is wearing a dress. It’s exquisite; an eggshell blue off-shoulder that flows down to his feet. The edges are decorated with delicate white embroidery. He looks absolutely stunning in it and TJ is floored.

“I’m not sure,” Says Cyrus, lifting the skirt and climbing on to a platform with the help of one of the shop assistants. He admires himself in the mirrors and twists around to check the back. “You don’t think it’s too ‘in your face’?”

“Cyrus, I think it looks great,” Buffy replies honestly. “It looks perfect on you.”

Andi makes a noise of agreement.

TJ’s body moves without his permission, and suddenly he’s up and striding towards Cyrus and his friends. Buffy notices him coming first, and she nudges her friends while nodding towards him suspiciously. The other two turn around, eyes widening. He comes to a halt a couple of feet from them and swallows. He doesn’t have a game plan.

“Can we help you?” Buffy asks, icily. She folds her arms and cocks an eyebrow, clearly expecting TJ to have something unkind to say and letting him know she’ll deck him if he even tries. He doesn’t have anything unkind to say. He wants to tell Cyrus he looks gorgeous, to ask if that’s what he’s wearing to prom, if he’s got a date and who is it so TJ can direct his jealousy on to somebody specific?

“Um,” he says instead.

They stare at him. He takes a deep breath.

“I just…” Why is this so hard? “I just wanted to say you look beautiful.”

Their stunned expressions sting a little, but he supposes he’s never actually done anything to let them know he’s more than the hyper-competitive jerk that they think he is so it’s probably fair.

“Are you making fun of me?” Cyrus says, squinting at him suspiciously.

TJ shakes his head. “No! No, absolutely not… I mean it. I- I think you look great. Are you going to wear it to prom?”

Cyrus looks a little more relaxed than he did a moment ago but no less suspicious. “Maybe… why do you care?”

“Oh, I was just wondering. Whoever you’re going with is really lucky.”

He can feel himself starting to sweat. Buffy and Andi are both looking at him like he’s about to yell “PUNK’D” and start laughing. Reed would definitely be laughing if he was here (at TJ, not at Cyrus, he’d probably demand to try dresses on too if he saw how Cyrus looked). He can hear his mom and Amber at their own platform behind him whispering, and he’s pretty sure they’re watching him make a fool of himself.

“I’m not going with anybody…” Cyrus says slowly. “I don’t have a date.”

The world suddenly feels a lot brighter. It feels a lot like the universe is giving him an opportunity here, and TJ blurts the words out before he can even think to stop himself. “Wouldyouwannagowithme?”

“Sorry?”

“I, uh…” TJ glances back. Amber and his mom are definitely watching this happen and they look absolutely delighted. He groans internally and turns back to Cyrus. “Would you… I’m asking you. To prom. Would you like to go with me… if you don’t have plans?”

“You’re asking me to prom?” To be fair to Cyrus, TJ is just as surprised as he is right now.

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Do you even know my name?”

“Of course I do. You’re Cyrus Goodman. You asked to borrow my pen once in homeroom. You like dinosaurs and old movies, and you once yelled at my friend Reed for telling Jonah Beck that ultimate frisbee isn’t a real sport. It was pretty fun.” TJ shifts awkwardly, then hurriedly tacks on, “I’m not stalking you or anything! I just… pay attention.”

“You… pay attention.”

“It seems that way, yeah.”

“You know that pencil thing was like four years ago, right?”

“I know.”

There are a few beats of silence, and then Andi blurts out, “Yes he’ll go with you!”

“Andi!” Cyrus admonishes.

“What?! You’ve been mooning over him for like ever.”

“Yeah, but you don’t need to tell him that!” He looks at TJ. “You didn’t hear that.”

TJ puts on an overexaggerated confused expression. “Didn’t hear what?”

Cyrus smiles. “…Yes, I’d like to go to prom with you, if you’re serious.”

It’s a good thing he has enough self-control not to actually fist pump right there in front of everyone because that’s what TJ feels like doing. He’s actually asked Cyrus Goodman out on a date. To prom. Cyrus Goodman has agreed to go to prom with him. Man, he owes his mom and sister so much for dragging him out here today.

“Awesome,” TJ says, grinning. “I’ll, uh, I’ll message you. For details. You really do look great.”

He heads back over to where Amber and his mom are giggling at him. He knows they’ll at least have the decency to wait until they’re out of the store to interrogate him, so he gets to spend the rest of Amber’s appointment floating on a cloud of elation and shooting looks over to where Cyrus and the girls continue trying on dresses. Cyrus looks back a few times too. It’s awesome.

He can’t wait for prom night.


End file.
